Direct access storage devices, or disk drives, store information on concentric tracks of a rotatable magnetic recording disk. A slider having a transducer or magnetic head is moved from track to track to record and read the desired information. The slider typically includes air-bearing surfaces configured for causing the magnetic head to fly a desired distance above the surface of the disk as the disk rotates.
Disk drives are often mounted in a rectangular sheet metal "cage" structure located within a computer chassis. The cage typically includes means for receiving multiple disk drives. Each disk drive typically interfaces with other components of the computer via a "hot plug" connection. This type of electrical connection allows any of the disk drives mounted within the cage to be easily individually moved and reinstalled within the cage.
Conventionally, each disk drive positioned within the cage is mounted on a printed circuit board having a rear card edge portion that is insertable into a back plane hot plug socket located at the back of the cage. To install one of the disk drives within the cage, side edge portions of its corresponding printed circuit board are inserted into a pair of slots or tracks formed on opposite side walls of the cage. The printed circuit board is then slid along the slots or tracks until the rear card edge portion of the circuit board is operatively received in its associated hot plug socket at the back of the cage.